1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of archery, and more particularly, relates to an arrowhead having a wide angle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Archers have long sought out an arrow which would outperform other arrows. Performance of an arrow is influenced by weight, component surface area, surfaces having parasitic drag, stabilization techniques, structure and other such considerations. One area of constant consideration and change is the arrowhead which is located at the front portion of an arrow. Often, the structure of an arrowhead is such that complex surfaces and devices composing the arrowhead are included, thereby not only adding weight to the arrow but also diminishing aerodynamic qualities of the arrowhead due to a multiplicity of drag causing surfaces. Such drag causing surfaces can be cutouts which beneficially lighten the weight of the arrow but which unwittingly create drag far more detrimental to flight than the benefit to flight derived by weight reduction. Of course, increased drag and increased weight are detrimental to suitable flight characteristics of an arrow, especially with respect to distance. Increased drag may also be found in a high penetration minimum profile narrow angle arrowhead which is elongated and has a narrow angle of leading edge cutting surface with respect to the centerline of the arrow shaft due to the abundance of surface area. Such an elongated arrowhead may also be of such weight as to be detrimental to the length of flight and trajectory of the arrow.
The present invention provides an arrowhead of minimum surface area and drag and of minimum weight to benefit the flight characteristics of an arrow.